Alphonse's Report
by Lt. Joker
Summary: This is my report. This is what happened when Sora and I traveled to a mysterious world.


"Alphonse Report"

Part 1

"Introductions"

Just shut up already. I know the title isn't original, but the point behind it is. These reports will be the story of the events that followed my first encounter with the "Chosen Keyblader" and what have come to be known as the "Chained Hearts." You can think the name is strange or even not original, but it wasn't my choice. Since I seem to have more skill with writing stories then reports, I plan to change this into a story of what have happened. Just so you understand what had happened to me and the legendary Sora, so this story will be in third person and as bias as possible. Be warned about the story you are about to read, for I am not sure how things will go from here. Hopefully, this report will keep you prepared if you ever encounter these Chained Hearts.

The sun was almost in the middle of the sky as they keyblader walked down the streets of Radiant Garden. He had received a letter inviting him to a world he had not heard about to help out two people, a Dr. R and a Dr. L, with their experiments involving Heartless and Nobodies. Of course, with his past experiences with people experimenting with the Heartless and Nobodies, he just had a horrible feeling that this trip wouldn't end well. That's why he came to this world. With Goofy and Donald off with the king, and with Kairi taking care of Riku, trying to get him back into a normal life, Sora wanted someone he could count on.

The only problem… Cloud and Leon seemed to be nowhere; Cid was busy once more working on the security system. Tifa, Aeris, and Yuffie where busy doing a few things on the castle and couldn't help Sora at the moment either. With things how they where, Sora now was just trying to find someone, basically anyone to go with him to this strange world as a sort of back-up. Of course, fate has a way of bringing people together in ones time of need. This time though, it was a little bit different then normal and the teen was suddenly knocked to the ground with another person. This person was dressed in orange and black, and he seemed to have been knocked down onto him with the force of another group of people.

Of course, this was a bit of a rude awakening from his thoughts for Sora, but it seemed like a fight was just about to break out as the man clothed in orange and black stood up, a smile on his face and his only eye closed. "What the hell did you say to us you one eyed freak?" One of the two men who seemed to of pushed this strange onto Sora.

"I will say it again then, since you asked. I called you two dull witted, lazy wastes of space, complaining about things that have happened to you. But as you stay here, you waste your time, the time that you can be spending fixing things." This man said, dusting off his clothing with his left hand before resting it on the black handle of a sword.

"How dare you!? You don't even know what I've been through the past couple of months! My wife! My children! All taken by the Heartless!" The second man said, clenching his fists, hints of tears showing in his eyes. Sora watched all of this, a little speechless at the moment but understanding the sadness of losing people to the darkness. Without warning, the first man had charged at the orange and black man, swinging a metal pipe at him, aiming to hit the man's head. This was when Sora intervened, the key blade cutting through the metal pipe and effectively stopping the attack.

"This isn't the time or place to be fighting you three. No more fighting. Just stop now, alright?" Sora said, looking at the three. The orange and black clothed man smiled at Sora and nodded his head before walking away, not looking back at the people at all. There was a sense of foreboding when Sora looked into the man's eyes, feeling almost frightened at the eye and presence of the smiling man. Then it hit him. This man seemed like the perfect person to ask for help, the problem would be actually asking him. With a deep breath, Sora ran up to the man and was about to tap his shoulder when the man turned around.

"You're Sora right? How are you doing? You need my help right?" The man asked, smiling down at Sora, his appearance sending a small shiver down the teen spine.

"Umm… yeah. I am good… how do you know who I am?" Sora asked, looking at the smiling swordsman.

"A fortune teller actually. She said I was going to encounter a boy named Sora, the wielder of the almighty Key blade, and he'll ask me to help him out." The man said, rubbing his chin and smiling at Sora. He moved his hand down and offered it to Sora, "Hello Sora, my name is Alphonse, Alphonse Reno. Master Swordsman and blade for hire."

"Blade for hire? You are a mercenary?" Sora asked, shaking Alphonse's hand.

"Yep! And as long as you pay me 100 munny every two hours we won't have any problems. And I'm sure you have munny to spare my key swinging friend." Alphonse said, smiling at Sora before rubbing his chin. "Where is your Gummi Ship? You need to hurry if you want to keep the paycheck low in the end."

Sora looked at Alphonse and sighed, needing the help enough that if needed, he will pay someone. "We can get to it from the Restoration Committee's base." The prices didn't seem so bad at the moment, and Sora was sure he could finish before the price got really high. The two walked together in silence and walked into the small building, Alphonse looking at the mix of technology and magic within the room. After a bit of conversation with Merlin, Sora and Alphonse where on the gummi ship and on their way to the destination.

The trip took a bit of time, Alphonse sleeping while Sora drove the ship through the space, warping to the world. When the two arrived and slowed down, a small screen popped up and the words "Manor Island." Alphonse looked at the screen and then at Sora. "Well… that's an interesting name for a world." Alphonse said, yawning softly.

"Yeah… well this is the place. Lets land and find out what is going on." Sora said, flipping a few switches and bringing the gummi ship down to the surface of the world. From what Alphonse saw, it was a nice looking world, lush and green with a city by the water and a large mansion deeper into the jungle.

I am stopping this story now for its late, I need my sleep, and I have just run out of hot chocolate. I will work more on this report tomorrow… but I must warn that my little adventure with Sora only gets worse for us. I hope what is read will help people out, in the future. May my adventure benefit my readers.

End


End file.
